The Gumball Channel
The Gumball Channel is a TV channel. Welcome to Gumball's Channel! Everything's GUMBALL! We're waiting for you to say it..... What THE What? Yeah Dude! Gumball's Channel is a cable for y-our awesome TV! Rating System *'TV-E:' For all ages. Really only used for educational shows for preschoolers and below. No subratings allowed. *'TV-PE:' For all ages, but may not interest children. Stands for "Possibly Everyone". No subratings allowed. It is the equivalent of TV-G. *'TV-E5:' For ages 5 and up, only allows the V subrating for very mild, fantasy, and not-so-scary violence. *'TV-E8:' For ages 8 and up, only allows the V subrating for mild violence. *'TV-PG:' Parental guidance suggested. Allows all subratings that can be moderate. *'TV-13:' For ages 13 and up. Allows all subratings that can be intense. *'TV-15:' For ages 15 and up. Allows all subratings that can be very intense. *'TV-MA:' Intended for adults, all subratings are allowed, and can be graphic or extreme. *'TV-X:' Mostly for adults only, there are no constraints on anything. This rating is rarely used, and is the equivalent of an NC-17 rating in movies. Hardcore pornography is the only exception in this rating. There are no subratings because it is already completely explicit. Subratings *'A:' Stands for discrimination or offensive themes. *'D:' Stands for suggestive dialogue. Not used in TV-MA. *'L:' Stands for bad language. *'S:' Stands for sexual situations. *'U:' Stands for drug/alcohol use. *'V:' Stands for violence. **'FV:' Stands for fantasy or mild violence. Significations *TV-E5 **FV: Very mild and fantasy violence *TV-E8 **FV: Mild violence *TV-PG **A: Slightly offensive themes **D: Mildly suggestive dialogue **L: Infrequent mild language **S: Mild and brief sexual situations **U: Mild drug use or drug references **V: Moderate violence *TV-13 **A: Implied mildly discriminatory and offensive references or language **D: Intensely suggestive dialogue **L: Strong language **S: Intense and brief sexual situations **U: Strong drug use **V: Intense and mildly bloody violence *TV-15 **A: Implied intensely discrimatory themes, language, or references **D: Very strong dialogue **L: Very strong and intense language **S: Possibly not-so-brief and very intense sexual situations or brief nudity with little sexual context **U: Intense drug abuse **V: Very intense and moderately bloody violence *TV-MA **A: Directed extremely discriminatory language or themes **L: Graphic, crude, and vulgar language **S: Uncensored nudity or moderate/intense sexual activity **U: Extreme and obscene drug abuse **V: Graphic or extremely bloody violence *TV-X **No subratings, but a television program is usually TV-X due to strong sexual content. Equivalent to NC-17. Programming Block YouTube's Favorites A block that plays any of the user's favorite video. Wednesday, Friday and Saturday from 7:00 PM to 10:30 PM. Rated TV-PG to TV-15 due to some videos have strong language, violence, sexual references, etc. (Exmaple: This video is rated TV-13-LV) FanFiction Rules! A block that airs stories from FanFiction, deviantART, and Archive Of Our Own. Airs Monday from 8:00 p.m. to 4:00 a.m. (also can be aired during commercial breaks or after a show goes off). Rated TV-E5 to TV-X, due to language, violence, sexual reference, etc.. Our Shows Channel 1- Gumball- Remade Fantasies Channel 2- The Awesome Adventures of Anais Channel 3- Darwin's Documentary Show! Channel 4- A Day in the life of Larry Needlemeyer Channel 5- Granny Jojo's Food Showcase Channel 6- TBA Channel 7- TBA Trivia *This channel also air episodes that users created. *Uncut episodes and deleted scenes are rated TV-MA to TV-X. Category:Channels Category:Gumbapedia Fanon